


the shower

by weavirtue



Series: virtuemoir and their various vacation spots [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, Graphic, Kinda?, Lots of Sex, Sex, Twitter made me do it, hotel room in France, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: Tessa and Scott revisit their hotel room in France, starting with the shower.





	the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Jennifer made me do it, and since i am messed up like the entire vm fanfic i decided to get with the flow. A series of smut OS related to that hotel room in France.

After spending 6 hours in a bus with tons of people, Tessa was finally sliding the key card into the slide to open the door to her hotel room, actually their hotel room. She pushed the door open and pulled her luggage behind her, until she had reached the bed and dropped her bad on the floor and fell face first on the bed. Scott had had to wake her up for their bus meeting and after the night she had spend she just wanted to sleep and cuddle. With that thought, she raised her head from the bed and frowned when she didn't hear Scott around. It wasn't until she realized that he was actually cancelling the room the organizers had booked for him. She rolled over in an attempt not to fall asleep right away, and that is when she realized the erotic side of the color of their room. She pushed herself up and started looking around her, eyes widening when she saw the deep red wall, red curtains, red sheets, red arts. As a Canadian she had been raised to like the color red, but she had to admit it was a bit much. She was still contemplating her surrounding when she heard the door opened and she jumped from the bed and ran to Scott, jumping in his arms.

"Well, Hello there, Tutu" Murmured Scott into the skin of her neck, holding her up against him. No matter how tired he was, how she landed on him or what he was doing beforehand, he would always catch her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, blushing furiously at the images that were dancing in her head. “Tess, you know I can feel you blushing” Swearing, the brunette decided to climb down and walked into the bathroom, stopping right away when her eyes landed on the rain shower. “Scott, baby, come here. ” 

Tessa didn’t have to wait long before she felt Scott’s body against hers, his arms moving to hold her against his chest. She leaned back and sighed, happy to finally be able to spend the time as she pleased. She had loved Belgium a lot, but with all the mandatory activities they had planned for them, Scott and her hadn’t had lot of time to enjoy each other. She pressed back a little bit and turned her head to the side, pressing a lingering kiss to his jaw. “Join me?” Asked Tessa, while walking to the shower, shedding clothes as she went. Once naked, the clear glass in between them, the turned the water on and closed her eyes in pleasure as soon as the warm water touched her skin. Goosebumps appeared on her arms, shivers running up and down her spine and Tessa knew that Scott had joined her under the water. She let herself fall back, knowing that he would catch her and giggle in delight when he did, turning her around and pressing his lips to hers. “Fuck Tess, I missed you.” murmured Scott, lips still pressed on her lips. She moaned in response, his hot breathe washing over her open mouth and she whimpered wantonly, quietly. 

A sudden wicked smile appeared on her lips, before she pressed her index finger to her lips. “Suck.” A sound between a giggle and a gasp erupted from her throat at the sensation of his warm mouth, and smart tongue around the pad of his finger. She pulled him closer to her, using her fingers and pulling it out completely once Scott was where she wanted him. Hands slowly sliding down his cheek, his jaw, following the line of his neck and landing on his shoulder, she used the leverage to pull him closer to her, pressing herself in between the glass and Scott’s body. She hummed happily. “It would be shame..” Started Tessa, waiting until her lips were at his ear “to not use this shower properly.” She licked his lobe and bit down on it, smiling at his groan.

Scott pressed his body to hers, hands grabbing hers and pressing them flat on each side of her head, caging her in. “Is that so, T?” He bent his head, trapped her bottom lips between his teeth and pulled back. “What do you want?” Scott asked, while Tessa tried to move and entice him to touch her. "uh uh" Scott smirked at her and shook his head, he let go of one of her hand and tapped a finger to her temple followed immediately by her lips. "Use your words." She was bitting her lips, eyes a darker green and before a word could erupt from her mouth, it got trapped under his, completely at the mercy of his kisses. Teeth for teeth, tongues for tongues, Tessa could only follow his lead. 

Moving her free hand slowly where he had left it, she slide it down the glass, trying not to draw any attention to it. Once at the same height as their hips, she moves it on his butt, immediately grabbing it and pulling him between her legs. It was a mix of coordinated movements and pure instincts but Tessa found herself trapped against the glass once again, legs around his waist and lips on her collarbones. "Damn Scott, I love it when you do that." Moaned Tessa as she writhed under him. Unable to move, she finally relented and start speaking. "Scott.."

"Baby, mark me." She felt him change his kisses, as if she had switched a button. She arched her back, pressing her chest to his as much as she could while still being trapped. "Use your teeth, be rough." Scott's latched onto her collarbones and sucked. hard. She mewled at the sensation, shivering. Scott bit down on her rosy nipple, pulling on it as he moved back, making her cry out. She loved it when Scott got like that, and she knew that the more she talked, the crazier he would get.

Scott kept going for a while, and didn't stop until he got the next order from his love. The position wasn't ideal and his shoulder where starting to really hurt but he would never dare complain while being able to love her. "Lower." He heard the sound of her head hitting to wall behind her before the murmured word and Scott fell to his knees, lips trailing down until they reached their next destination.

As soon as her hands were released, she went and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to her core. Scott stayed there, immobile, eye level with the most sensitive part of her body. He pressed the tip of his nose to her mound, inhaling her scent. He felt her hand on his cheek, and tilted his head up, looking up. "Lick." She pulled on his hair harshly. "Me." ordered the brunette. With the words still hanging in the air, Scott dived in. His tongue was doing that crazy thing that made Tessa whimper, his fingers were holding her to hip, blocking her hips from bucking up. The sounds of his tongue lapping at her entrance, slurping to get everything he could was driving Tessa crazy. She pulled hard on his hair, trying to get his attention. Scott too lost in what he was doing, didn’t react. “Scott. Look at me.” Licking her from the back to front, twirling around her clit. He pressed her chin to her hip and looked up, waiting for her to speak. “Come here, I want you inside me.” She pulled harshly on his hair and the pain shot down to his erection, shivering at the pain-pleasure he felt. He stood, after a not so gentle reminder and placed himself in front of Tessa, waiting for the next indication. “How do you want me?” The fire raging inside him was driving him crazy, but pleasing Tessa had been part of his DNA since he was 9 years old, and that including their sex life.

She smirked and pointed at the rain shower, and Scott understood as always. He dragged her under the still warm water and bent down to get a grip on her thighs before lifting her up, pressing their cores together. Scott was looking up at her, biting his bottom lip, fingers clenched around her, surely marking her. He pushed her up, and slid his erection through he folds, making sure to hit her clit on every trust. Tessa got impatient and on the next movement, she moved her hips and felt him slid inside her. He got the message and started to move her up and down on his cock, groaning at the muscular spams he could feel around him. Tessa was slick and warm, exactly how he liked her.

“Harder.”

Scott’s thrusts were going deeper and harder, pushing with no restrain. She was mewling and whining for him, needing more, so much more. “Fuck, Scott, more!” The sounds filling the room were obscene: skin slapping against skin, heavy breaths and cries of pleasure. He moved them around until he felt Tessa squeezed him, he had found the perfect angle inside of her and luckily the water was directly hitting on her. He forced himself as deep as he could, not moving. He wanted her to take it, to feel it. She started to tremble in his arms, holding onto him and arching her back at the same time. It was too much and not enough at the same time. She cried out Scott’s name, her nails bitting the skin of his back, and that’s what pushed him over the edge. He pressed his face to her collarbones, pressing the sound of his moan against her skin. “Fuck, I love you.”


End file.
